OBAMA CAMPAIGNS WITH MORE GOODIES FOR WORKERS
by Jaxhawk OBAMA AND HILLARY TRY TO OUT SOCIALIZE EACH OTHER Democratic candidates for the President of the United States Barrack Obama and Hillary Clinton are both campaigning on a social welfare program that would if implemented, raise taxes for Americans to exorbitant levels and Socialize the Republic that once cherished individual freedoms. Previous blogs have listed Hillary's Socialist agenda. This Blog is about Obama's march toward his Socialization of America. The McClatchy News Service is reporting that the latest promise Obama has made on the campaign trail includes this "cradle to the grave" proposal. http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RzPG95qD2cI/AAAAAAAABxE/8SZkOzmaBao/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg His program is apparently aimed at women and working-class families. "The sweeping subsidies and mandates reflect his past as a community organizer. A retirement plan that would require employers to contribute a 50 percent match on the first $1,000 a year of retirement savings for families earning up to $75,000, an expansion of the current "saver's credit." Require all companies - except those in their first two years of operation or with fewer than 10 workers - to enroll employees in retirement plans or direct-deposit individual retirement accounts. Workers could opt out. A $4,000 annual college-tuition tax credit. A major expansion of the federal Family and Medical Leave Act, which ensures that workers can take time off for health or family reasons." The kind of welfare state he has in mind for America has been in effect in European countries for decades with disasterous results. In addition to government spending, he is proposing "job-killing" mandates for employers of all but start-up companies. As the EU social welfare states like Germany and France have discovered, making it very expensive to hire people tends to make new jobs scarce. And firing an unproductive employee has become almost impossible in Countries like Germany. Last Saturday, while campaigning in East Los Angeles, California. He gave a speech at the Garfield High School, during which he first said that Governor Schwarzenegger's veto of a Bill that would have extended scholarships to students in the United States illegally, was wrong! He then said: "Diversity is not the enemy of excellence, it is the engine of excellence," he said. I am a strong believer in diversity, and affirmative action is one tool to help achieve it. He then went on to say: "He would institute an urban bank modeled after the World Bank to fund inner-city development, would press for affordable housing, and would back programs to help middle-school students improve their standing. Noting that Latinos and African Americans have higher dropout rates, he said that the problem would expand to affect everyone as the workforce became dominated by those groups." Of course all of this would have to be paid by the wage earning tax payers, since the Federal Government doesn't earn money, it just spends Our money! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 9, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: OBAMA WELFARE MONEY TAXES Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.